


A Different Time Back Then

by belivaird_st



Category: Losing Chase (1996)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Elizabeth looks through Chase's photo album.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cole/Chase Phillips
Kudos: 8





	A Different Time Back Then

Chase leans her back up against the headboard with a pillow squished underneath, narrow-gazing upon Elizabeth, who’s looking through a wide-spread, laminated photo album. She finds baby pictures of the boys, their birthdays, camping trips, weddings. There’s even more pictures of Chase in her twenties with platinum blonde hair and flawless skin. 

“Oh, wow, Chase— _is that you?!_ ” Elizabeth’s voice grows high and sharp with full of bewilderment. She holds the left bottom corner of the photo album up close to her face at the glamorized shot of twenty-two-year-old Chase sitting on her bare kneecaps on a grassy knoll, dressed in a cotton white minidress.

“That’s me,” Chase replies, watching Elizabeth lower the album back down on the bed, giving out a big, lopsided grin.

“You must’ve had the men swarming all over you!” 

“It was a different time back then.” 

“Better, or worse?”

“The past and present are both equally good and bad.”

Elizabeth blows a raspberry with her lips that gets Chase to arch an eyebrow before pouncing on her in a football T-shirt and gray pair of sweatpants. Elizabeth grabs and holds onto her partner and squeals happily while the older woman peppers her with kisses on the chin, jaw, throat, and neck. Chase Phillips smells like lemon citrus dish soap and a packet of cigarettes. That once long, beautiful hair, has been cut short with a few wrinkles added and speckled, dark coloring of the skin. Chase, much older and more confident now, was still a knockout. Elizabeth had fallen in love with this older version of her and wanted to keep spending every waking moment with her.

“Next time, we must take a sneak peek at your photo album,” she mumbles to Elizabeth now, sending her hot kisses along the ears and the curled locks of hair at her temples.


End file.
